iffermoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iffermoon
Iffermoon is a side scrolling RPG game made by Scott Cawthon using Multimedia Fusion and was released in 2008 for PC. Plot The day the Iffermoon crashed, the world changed forever. Your name is Silence, a young creature of unknown origin who finds himself in the Kingdom of Dinost, an ancient land filled with life and mystery. The inhabitants there have been at war with a creature called Cosmose since the day he emerged from a mechanical menace called the Iffermoon. The Iffermoon's origins are shrouded in controversy, but it's said that it once brought life to the planet. After the crash however, that all changed. Now all life in Dinost is in danger of not just being destroyed, but being reprogrammed. Gameplay The game is a side scroller with a JRPG inspired battle system. Through battles you earn experience points called iffer. Iffer can then be used to upgrade your party's stats and abilities. Levelling up The iffer you've collected can be used to strengthen your characters. To select a character, click on their icon in the bottom tray. Depending on what level that character is and how much iffer you have, they can learn new abilities. There are five types of commands, light, teleport, time, element and tech. Each of these have an additional skill tree of seven commands. Each time you level up a character, it will take more iffer to level them up again. Mini games There are also three complete games within this game, accessible through arcade machines, each with their own rewards to improve your abilities on your central quest. Collecting During the game, coins and favor items will appear randomly throughout each screen. To collect something, simply stand over an object and press the down key. Your character will kneel down and pick the object up. Purple coin upgrades After each battle, purple coins are given and can be used to upgrade stats. These are accessible by pressing tab and viewing party options. * Drain Damage Boost- Increases damage inflicted by your drain effect. * Life Regeneration- Refills some hp every ten seconds. * Healing Effectiveness- Causes all healing commands to restore more life. * Realm Damage Boost- Realm damage bonuses are increased. * 60 Bomb Autocharge- Your 60-bomb's will generate extra gain every 5 seconds. * Tazerpod Upgrade- Your tazerpods cause more damage. * Immunity- Begin the battle with a certain amount of time immune to all status ailments. * Dodge Chance- Gives you a chance to avoid taking damage from a hit. Overworld The world of Iffermoon spans several areas, each accessible in different ways. Most areas can be accessed by walking. Other means of transport can be used including balloons, pipes, mirrors and elevators to access other areas. Throughout the game you will find many characters who are willing to join your group. After you find a new character, you will receive that characters Ifferstone. Ifferstone An Ifferstone is a trinket which bears the mark of a certain character in Dinost. By possessing a characters Ifferstone, they become a summonable character in battle as long as you have earned favor with them. There are many Ifferstones that you can collect from castle dwellers, most of them by simply talking to them. Once you have a characters Ifferstone, you can start leveling them up and learning new commands for them immediately. However, they won't be playable characters until they reach 10,000 favor points. Gallery Fight.png Levelupscreen.png starnest1.png baradites.png TabolingameFIGHT.png Trivia